


Blind

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Thanks to Mistress for beta-ing.
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blind

Manila had been staring at Raja for a while. She knew she'd been staring at Raja for a while.

"Nila, you're staring." Latrice points out.

She replied immediately. "No I'm not." 

Latrice rolled her eyes. "Girl, at least _try_ to be discreet."

"I'm not doing anything!" She insists.

"Then look at me for more than ten seconds."

It takes a second for her to tear her gaze from across the room but once she does she promptly starts a countdown in her head.

"Happy now?" She teases, trying not to turn her head.

Latrice stares at her. "Good god get a grip girl! You're drooling!"

She wipes her mouth on instinct, accidentally smearing her lipstick all down her chin.

"Oh great!" She mutters, grabbing a makeup wipe. 

Her intense stare is turned to the mirror as she dabs at the lipstick.

"Damn Heather!" That damned voice cries from behind her. "I forgot how good you looked with your lipstick smeared everywhere."

Desperately trying to keep all her blood above the waist, she simply raises her middle finger above her head.

Raja laughs as Manila sucks her teeth, resigning herself to just redoing her lipstick entirely.

She grabs a few more wipes, trying not to focus on the thin, tattooed arm that bobs in and out of her vision as Raja talks to Latrice.

"Wait Nila, you missed a spot."

Before she could think, the wipe is plucked from her hand and Raja grabs her face.

She wonders if Raja could hear the sharp breath that left her as she was faced with eyes that were the deepest brown she'd ever seen.

Raja carefully wipes under Manila’s bottom lip and the concentration on her face had Manila's full attention.

"God you're beautiful." She whispers without thinking. Raja's hand freezes and her heart drops.

"Thanks Heather." She mumbles, releasing Manila's face.

She blushes, thinking fast. "Thanks for what? I was talking to my reflection."

They both break into laughter, relieved to have broken the tension. However, once the laughter dies down, they're left staring at each other, something unspoken in the air.

"Hey Raja, come here a sec!" Raven calls, yanking them back to reality. 

Raja starts to go but Manila grabs her hand. She turns, staring expectantly.

"Uh... Drinks after the show?" She squeaks, her voice fully crapping out on her. 

"Yeah." Raja responds enthusiastically. "Wanna just come back to mine?" 

She smiles. "Yeah that sounds great."

"Raj!" Raven shouts.

"I'm comin'! Damn!" She calls back. She turns back to Manila, lightly swiping her thumb under her lip. 

Her eyes dip down and for a second Manila thinks she sees them darken.

"I'd hurry and re-apply that." She mumbles.

It occurs to Manila that she never released Raja's hand. It also occurs to her that she doesn't want to.

It's a physical strain to slack her fingers and her hand feels empty as Raja shoots across the room.

She turns back around to find Latrice has been watching her.

"What?" She snaps, digging her lipstick from her makeup bag.

Latrice rose and leaned into her ear. "Y'know, since you're redoing stuff I'd give that tuck some attention." Then she's gone.

Manila looks down and flushes as she sees her extremely obvious boner through her dress. How did she not feel her tuck pop? Did Raja see that? 

She groans, laying her head on the table. "Of course she saw that. And not only do I have to reapply my lipstick, I have to rub one out in the bathroom and re-tuck. All in the next…" she checks her phone. "20 minutes."

A tired sigh escapes her as she raises her head. She swipes her lipstick on and definitely doesn't stare at Raja through the mirror. She just doesn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Raja watches Manila scurry off into the bathroom and tries to ignore the urge to follow her. 

"Raja!" Raven yells half an inch from her face.

She flinches before pushing Raven's face away. "What?!" She yells back.

Raven rolls her eyes. "God, you and Manila are gonna go blind, staring at each other the way you do."

"We don't stare." She responds, absently mussing her hair in the mirror. 

"Liar. You guys have heart eyes everytime I turn around."

She rolls her eyes. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhmm sure. Just make sure you blink every now and again."

"Shut up."

She sees Manila emerge from the bathroom in the reflection, looking slightly frazzled. Turning in her chair, Raja watches her friend walk shakily back to her station.

Concern edges into her features and she wonders if she should go over there.

"Blink!" Raven hisses in her ear and she jumps so violently, she almost falls from her chair.

By the time anyone turns to look, all they see is a pissed Raja drilling punches into Raven's shoulder as she laughs hysterically. 

And Raja doesn't blush when she sees Manila smiling at her. She just doesn't.

[...]

The show goes well. Or as well as it can with Raven whispering, "Blink," in Raja’s ear every now and then.

It would annoy her more if it wasn't whispered every time her eyes hadn't shut in 30 seconds.

She slid over to Manila, murmuring in her ear, "Drinks at mine, right?"

She jumps at first, but smiles warmly. "Yeah. You can go ahead though. I'm gonna de-drag and hit my hotel room first."

"Cool, can't wait." 

And butterflies don't swarm in their stomachs as they part. They just don't. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Karl lightly knocked on the door, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

The door flew open and he almost dropped the wine in his hands. Between the _very_ low cut tank top and shorts Sutan wore, the amount of exposed skin was making Karl's mouth water.

"Jeez Heather, just kill me why don't ya." He jokes weakly.

"Ha ha." Sutan responds dryly, grabbing his free hand and pulling him into the house, slamming the door shut.

There's a beat of silence as they stare at each other, hands still linked.

"So…" Karl starts.

"So…" Sutan echoes.

"So… wine?" Karl hefts the bottle.

"Yup!" Sutan releases his hand and walks toward the kitchen.

He trails behind, plunking the bottle on the table while Sutan grabs glasses and a bottle opener.

"So why were you trying to kill Raven earlier?" Karl asks, attempting to break the tension.

Sutan snorts. "Because he thinks he's funny." He turns, placing a glass in front of each of them.

Opening the bottle, he asks a question of his own. "What happened in the bathroom? You looked like you lost a fight with the hand dryer."

Karl flushes crimson. "First off, the hand dryer fights dirty, so fuck you."

They both laugh as Sutan fills the glasses. He raises his in a toast. "Well then to lost dryer fights."

Karl taps their glasses. "To you going to fuck yourself."

"Fuck me yourself coward!" Sutan responds, sipping his wine.

"You're acting like I wouldn't." Karl mumbles into his glass, draining a fourth of it in one gulp.

"What?"

"What?" 

They exchange blank stares before Sutan shakes his head.

"You know what Raven said?"

"No I don't, Raja. Enlighten me to the wisdom of Raven." He picks up on the slightest hint of jealousy in his tone. He's confused by it.

Because he wasn't jealous. He had no reason to be. He didn't. Right?

Sutan swallows hard. Did his dick twitch ever so slightly in his shorts at Karl's tone? No, no of course not. Who finds jealousy sexy anyway?

 _I do._ He thinks to himself.

"Uh… anyway. He, uh, he said that we're gonna go blind from staring at each other." God it sounded stupid out loud.

"We don't stare." Karl murmurs.

"Yeah I know. But he said we always have heart eyes when we're together."

"Can we stop talking about Raven?" He snaps, draining his glass.

Sutan tops him off, biting his lip. "Do you think we're blind, Karl?"

He sighs, swirling his glass. "Well I don't know about you, Grandma but last I checked I can see perfectly fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant but I think I'd know if I was in love with my best friend."

They both freeze, tension filling the room. Sutan takes a huge gulp of wine, eyes on the floor.

"Yeah uh, that wasn't exactly my point either." He murmurs, clearing his throat.

"Plus," he adds with a wry smile, "We both know you're absolutely _obsessed_ with the beauty that is me." He strikes a pose.

 _You have no idea._ Karl thinks as he chuckles. "Oh please. We both know you're the obsessed one."

" _Why you so obsessed with me?_ " They both shout at once, promptly falling into hysterics.

They talk about nothing for a bit, polishing off the bottle and opening another. Before long they were well into the land of tipsy.

"Hey at least my tuck didn't pop!" Sutan cackled, in response to a quip he didn't really remember.

Karl banged his glass to the table. "I knew you saw that! Why didn't you tell me?" He demands.

"Why did it pop in the first place?" Sutan counters. "All I was doing was wiping off your lipstick!" 

"Well if you weren't looking at me with bedroom eyes while you were doing it, maybe it wouldn't have popped!"

He snorts. "If I was looking at you with bedroom eyes, believe me you'd know." He smirks into his glass. "I mean, unless you're as blind as Raven says." 

"Oh please." Karl rolls his eyes. "How would that even work? We're both tops."

"You'd bottom for me and we both know it." Sutan replies smugly. 

"Oh would I?" He challenges.

There was a glint in Sutan's eye and he leaned across the table. "Most definitely."

Karl sighed, leaning in as well. "You know what I hate?"

He blushes as Sutan's breath hits his lips. "What's that?"

"I hate that you're goddamn right." Then he grabs Sutan's face and presses their lips together. 

But the wine screws with his orientation and he hits Sutan's cheek more than his lips.

Sutan pulls back, hand going to Karl's neck. 

"What're ya blind?" He growls before kissing Karl's lips forcefully. He quickly presses his tongue into Karl's mouth, tasting the wine at the back of his throat.

Karl's hands move down to his shoulders as he kisses back. He knows he isn't thinking straight but he couldn't care if he tried.

Sutan leans in further, grabbing him by the waist and walking him around the table. 

He follows quickly, clambering into Sutan's lap. He whimpers as he feels Sutan's barely clothed erection against his own and Sutan smirks. 

Not to be outdone, Karl grinds lightly, a smirk of his own forming as Sutan moans into his mouth.

Sutan's mouth moves down to his neck and sucks hard. Suddenly he snaps back to reality.

"Oh fuck. Sutan wait, stop." He presses Sutan's shoulders as his neck is released.

"What? What?" Sutan mumbles, his eyes dark and his lips swollen. Karl stares.

"God you're beautiful." He whispers, one hand going up to caress the man's cheek. 

"Thank you but why'd you wanna stop? What's up?" There's concern on his face and his hands move down to rub Karl's back.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He responds lightly.

The concern turns to confusion which turns to irritation. "Then _why_ did you stop me?"

Karl smirks. "What're ya blind? No way in hell you're fucking me on this table."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mistress for beta-ing.


End file.
